


bliss

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, soft theonsa being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: It’s a known fact at Winterfell High that Miss Stark and Mr. Greyjoy would be the perfect couple; just ask their students.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just 3k of pure fluff. I think these two enjoy it though. :) 
> 
> Prompt: theonsa modern au domestic fluff
> 
> Feel free to leave me some Theonsa prompts over on Tumblr @ lana-luthor <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Theonsa fic! No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Miss Stark?” 

Sansa looks up from her book to see Annabeth Winters and Dala Jones standing in front of her with wicked smiles on their faces. 

“Yes? Did you finish the reading?” Today is a Friday which means no one wants to do work that actually matters, so instead she has her students reading a chapter from their books and then discussing it in groups. Of course she knows that they definitely aren’t discussing the chapter or even reading it at all, but she can’t find it in herself to care that much. Friday’s called for a little bit of slacking off every now and then. 

“Yes,” Annabeth says. “But that’s not what we want to talk about.” 

“Oh?” 

“Did you see Mr. Greyjoy today?” Dala asks, practically bouncing on her feet. “He’s wearing that shirt of his that you complimented him on last month!” 

Sansa smiles and rolls her eyes. “Is he now?” 

“Mhm,” they both hum out at the same time. 

“And I overheard him telling Coach Snow that he hated that shirt when he wore it before! So he’s only wearing it because you complimented him on it. You know that, right?”

“Maybe he forgot to do laundry,” she tells Annabeth. “Or maybe he decided that he likes it after all.” 

“No way,” Dala insists. “He has a crush on you and is totally trying to get your attention!” 

Sansa has to hide her smile. Her entire class is hellbent on the fact that Theon Greyjoy has a crush on her. It’s kind of started to become an ongoing joke with the teachers too now. She can’t even take a walk in the hall without Margaery Tyrell smirking at her and asking if she’s seen Theon around lately. She loves her best friend to death but sometimes she could be so smug when she wanted to be. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes. You should ask him out on a date. I think he’s too shy to ask you first.” 

Sansa smirks at that one. 

“But what if he says no?” 

“He won’t,” comes a new voice, Aric Andrews. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Miss Stark, but you’re gorgeous.” 

“Why would I take that the wrong way?” 

Aric shrugs. “I told Miss Tyrell she was hot and Coach Robb gave me detention.” 

“Maybe because you called his girlfriend hot right in front of his face,” Annabeth says with an eye roll. A few of her students start laughing, now invested in the conversation as well. Sansa has to stop herself from laughing too, because she knows for a fact that’s _exactly_ why Robb had done it. 

“I had to run laps for hours! It’s not funny,” Aric pouts and Annabeth pats his hand comfortingly. “But seriously, Miss S. Theon’s a cool guy.” 

“Oh really?” She asks. “You think so?” 

“For sure,” Daniel Harrison adds in. “He’s the best archery coach we’ve ever had and he’s not that shit at teaching us history either.” 

“Language,” Sansa reminds him. 

“Sorry, but I’m serious. He’s super chill.” 

Super chill. She’s sure that’s a lovely way to describe a loved one. She decides to save that one for later. 

“What if he has a girlfriend?” Sansa asks. “Or a wife?” 

“No way,” Dala gasps. “He’s not married! He doesn’t wear a wedding ring.” 

“Yeah, and he would tell us if he had a girlfriend,” Annabeth agrees. “We asked him if he was seeing anyone yesterday and he just smiled and changed the subject.” 

“Sounds to me like there might be someone special in his life then.” 

“Or,” Caroline Evans says as she sits on the edge of Sansa’s desk, “it means that he has a crush on someone, you, and is too nervous to do anything about it.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she starts, but before she can finish her sentence, the door to her classroom is being open and well, speaking of the devil; Theon Greyjoy is standing there in his athletics get up. He’s wearing black Nike shorts and a blue top to match. It hugs his chest and arms so nicely that Sansa finds herself having a hard time looking away. But then she catches a glimpse of that shy, crooked smile that she’s seeing more and more of these days, and she can’t look at anything else. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he says back. They sit and stand there smiling at each other for so long that one of her students clears their throat. “Sorry,” Theon says, obviously embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Greyjoy.” 

“I was just wondering if you’d like sushi for lunch? Robb and I are going to pick something up on our off period.”

“Oh, yes, please. You know which one I like.” She reaches into her drawer to pull out her wallet but Theon stops her before she can. 

“Sansa, no. You know I’d never make you pay for lunch.” She does know that and she rolls her eyes fondly at his words. He’s so sweet when he wants to be. “Lemon cake for dessert?” 

“Please.” 

“You got it.” He gives her a grin before turning his glare to the right of her. “Harrison, if you miss archery practice again, I’m kicking your ass.” 

“I was sick!” Daniel defends. 

“Oh really? Didn’t seem sick to me when you were making out with your girlfriend at Dairy Queen when you should have been at practice.” Daniel’s face goes white and Sansa stifles a laugh while the rest of her class begins to poke fun at him. “4 o’clock. I don’t want you a second late.” He has his serious ‘Coach’ face on and Daniel just nods before letting out a quiet ‘yes sir’. 

“Theon,” Sansa scolds. “Stop harassing my students and go get my sushi.” 

And just like that his smile is back on his face. She can’t help but to swoon just the tiniest bit. She hopes no one notices. 

“Anything for you, Miss Stark.” He winks at her and walks out of the room. As soon as the door closes behind him, her class erupts into chaos. 

“Are you kidding me? He _winked_ at you!” Annabeth squeals. 

“Miss Stark, you know he has a crush on you! There’s no way you can deny it,” Dala gushes. 

“He’s getting you sushi!” Caroline all but yells. “He knows your favorite kind! And lemon cakes? That’s so sweet!” 

“You two are so cute,” Aric jokes. 

“Would all of you go back to reading?” She begs, but she’s smiling and her cheeks are red so no one really listens to her. 

“We could,” Annabeth sighs, “or we could talk about how cute Mr. Greyjoy looked in those shorts.” 

Sansa sighs, but truthfully, it’s fun to be around teenagers and their gossip. So she listens to Annabeth and Dala swoon over Theon and she tries not to go red everytime they mention his arms. 

.

.

.

Her house is empty and quiet when she gets home after school. She’s always hated being alone and this was the hardest and worst time of the day for her. She hangs up her coat and puts away her shoes and school bags and settles into an old pair of sweats and a college jersey. Once she’s comfortable, she settles in on the couch and turns on the TV. Like usual, nothing good is on and she settles on an episode of a show that she’s seen one too many times. She considers calling Margaery or Arya to come over for a bit, but decides against it. 

She’s halfway asleep through an episode of Criminal Minds when she feels something licking at her hand. She opens her eyes and sure enough, her dog, Lady, is sitting in front of her. 

“Hey, girl,” she coos, sitting up to pet her properly. “Where were you hiding? Huh?” Lady lathers up all the attention and Sansa laughs as she jumps onto the couch to try and lay with her. Lady is way too big for the both of them to fit, but she still tries every single day. 

“Okay, come on, girl. Let's go to the bedroom. At least you won’t be kicking me off the bed.” She gets up from the couch and makes her way to her bedroom, Lady trailing her the entire time. She’d been running late this morning and hadn’t had time to make the bed which would usually annoy her a little, but right now she doesn’t care. The disheveled sheets and covers somehow make the bed look even more inviting and her and Lady make themselves comfortable in it in no time at all. 

 

There’s a gentle pressure behind her. She almost ignores it in favor of sleeping on until she feels an arm wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace. The feeling she gets is almost immediate. A wave of love like she’s never felt before washes over her. At once she feels safe and whole again. The loneliness she had felt earlier is gone so quickly and effectively that she isn’t even sure what it felt like. 

“You’re home,” she breathes out as she presses herself back into the broad chest behind her. “What time is it?” 

“Little after eight. Practice ran late and I had to help Robb with some football shit.” 

“Fun,” she says, still half asleep. “You stink.” 

“I haven’t showered.” 

“Gross. Why are you in my bed?” 

“It’s _our_ bed, my love. And I wanted to see if I could fancy you with a shower. We could save some water, you know. Arya has been on our asses lately about the environment. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” 

“Shut up,” she says softly, but forces herself to open her eyes and roll over. Theon Greyjoy stares back at her, green eyes focused on hers and there’s so much love and adoration in them that she almost looks away. “I missed you.” 

“It was literally only a few hours, Sansa.” 

“I’m needy. I need constant affection,” she pouts. 

“I know, I know. I’m here to give it.” He leans in and kisses her so dramatically that Sansa pulls away in mock disgust. 

“You know,” she says in between his kisses, “all my students think you have a crush on me.” 

“Oh, do they?” 

“Mhm.” 

“And what do you think?” 

“I think you need to shower.” Theon cackles and pulls away from her. “Annabeth and Dala swear that you wore that green shirt today because I complimented it last month.”

He makes a face. “Did you tell them that it’s probably because I haven’t done laundry in two weeks?” As if to prove his point he looks over to his nearly overflooding hamper in the room. She’s been nagging at him to do it for days now but Theon was nothing if not lazy. “I hate that shirt.”

“It’s cute on you!”

“It’s hideous and you know it. I only wear it because your mom got it for me and I can’t be rude now can I?” 

“You’ve told her before that you didn’t like things she got you! Why is this any different?” 

“Because that was back when I was just Robb’s best friend. Now I’m married to her daughter. It’s different.” 

Sansa laughs. “Dala also brought up how you don’t wear a wedding ring.” Theon raises an eyebrow then smiles softly as he reaches out to grab ahold of the necklace that she’s currently wearing. His fingertips run over the silver chain before stopping on the diamond ring that settles on it. He rubs his thumb over the diamond carefully. 

When they first started working at Winterfell High, they had decided to keep their relationship private. Working together with your spouse could definitely cause some problems and that’s the last thing either of them wanted, so they had decided to wear their wedding rings on a necklace while at work. Although now she was just kind of used to the feeling of her ring on her chest, right next to her heart. It was a comforting feeling that she couldn’t really describe. 

“These kids are really perceptive. I say we just put the rings on and act like we eloped overnight. They’d freak out, it would be fun.” 

“You have a very strange idea of fun.” 

“Maybe. You want to know what else I think is fun?” Sansa raises an eyebrow in question and before she can even blink, Theon wraps his arms around her and pulls her on top of him. She squeals at the sudden movement and starts laughing when he begins peppering her face with kisses. 

“Theon!” She shrieks through her laughter. “Stop!” 

He pulls away and hums in consideration before reaching out and capturing her lips with his own. Just like that, Sansa is puddy in his hands. He smells like the outside, like fresh cut grass, sweat, and the cool air; it’s intoxicating in a good way, in a way that it shouldn’t be. His lips are cool to the touch, probably from having been outside for the last couple of hours, and just the littlest bit wet. She can taste the watermelon gum that he’s chewing. He was always chewing watermelon gum and she often made fun of him for it, but it had become a taste she was used to on him now; a taste that she craved.

They’ve kissed a million times before, but everytime is just like the first time all over again. She can feel the steady beat of her heart start to pick up and the hand that’s caressing her cheek makes the hair on her arms rise up. With his other hand he runs the tips of his fingers up and down her ribcage and she shivers a little bit at the ghostlike movement. 

The kiss is soft and gentle, like a first kiss that you have with your highschool sweetheart underneath the bleachers at a football game. His lips move against hers perfectly, as if kissing her is an artform that they have perfected over the years. She never feels closer to Theon than she does when they’re kissing like this. She could do it for the rest of her life. She thinks she just might actually. 

She doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing. Seconds, minutes, hours… everything fades away when she’s like this with Theon, even time. Finally though, he pulls away from her slowly. She chases his lips and he lets out a breath of laughter as he presses their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Sansa Greyjoy,” he whispers against her lips. 

The grin that graces her lips is so wide and full of happiness. She knows he can feel it too, because his lips curve up as well. 

“I love hearing you say that.” She wiggles down a little bit and puts her head against his chest. “And I love you.” 

Theon rubs a hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. It’s such a comfortable feeling that her eyes start to flutter, trying their hardest to stay open and awake. 

“I could stay like this forever,” he whispers. 

Sansa hums. “Not me. You really do stink, Theon. I’m going to have to change these sheets.” 

He erupts into laughter and she smiles into his chest. 

“You really know how to hurt a man’s ego. I hope you know that.” He taps her on her side and she moves off of him, letting him get up from their bed. “I thought girls liked a hardworking man.” 

“You’re so full of yourself.” 

“Well… yes.” They both laugh at that. Theon was nothing if not cocky when he wanted to be. It was almost funny how her students thought he was some shy guy who was too scared to approach her about a date. Although they weren’t exactly wrong. 

She’d known Theon almost her whole life thanks to his friendship with Robb. She never paid much attention to him growing up; he was just another one of Robb’s annoying friends that would come over to the house everyday and eat all their food. However, as they both got older and matured, she started to look at him and see a beautiful young man in front of her instead of an annoying little boy. She hadn’t thought much of it though. She was at that point where she was looking at a lot of guys like that; Theon hadn’t been anything special. And then they went to a New Year’s Eve party at her parent’s lake house. 

She’d been nineteen years old, on a break from college and wanting nothing more to just relax and catch up on her sleep. Her parents refused to let her get some sleep until the new year started though, so she’d made herself comfortable on a hammock near the lake with one of her favorite books. 

Theon had been playing football with Robb and every now and then she would take her eyes off of her book to glance over at them. The scrawny boy from her childhood was all but gone now, in his place a broad man. He’d really grown into himself and for some reason, she couldn’t make herself look away from him. He was cute, that was it. Then she saw one of her cousins walk up to him, obviously flirting as she grabbed onto his arm and pressed herself into him. Sansa had never been a jealous person; she’d never had anyone to be jealous over, but the annoyance and anger that coursed through her at seeing her cousin flirt with Theon had confirmed something she didn’t even know she was feeling. Somewhere in between the late movie nights with Theon and her siblings, somewhere in between the teasing and pranks, somewhere in between him taking care of her the first time she’d ever gotten drunk, and covering for her when she dented her dad’s new car when she took it out for a joy ride, she had fallen for Theon Greyjoy. So she did the only sensible thing a girl would do. 

She walked up to her cousin and Theon when the countdown started. Both of them had looked at her like she was out of her mind, and she can only imagine what the look on her face had been, but she didn’t care. She edged her way in between them and as soon as the clock hit midnight, she grabbed Theon’s face and brought their lips together in their first kiss. 

The look on his face was a mixture of bewilderment and pure bliss and something else she’d never seen on him before. But it definitely wasn’t the last time she saw that look on him. 

“You okay?” Theon asks, bringing her out of her thoughts. He’s shirtless now as he gets ready to hop in the shower. 

“Yeah. I was just thinking about the night I kissed you for the first time. Do you remember?” 

“How could I forget? I think I fell in love with you that night.” Sansa rolls her eyes. “I’m serious! I almost pissed myself though, I was so scared that Robb was going to kick my ass.” 

“He wouldn’t need me kissing you as an excuse to kick your ass. He was already doing that daily.” 

“Hey,” Theon whines. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m glad he didn’t try to fight you.” That had been a bit of shocker. Robb was a protective guy and he’d always been especially protective over Sansa. She hadn’t even taken into consideration how he would feel about her liking his best friend, but he’d been surprisingly supportive so long as Theon never hurt her. Six years later and he never had; he never would.

“That makes two of us.” He looks up at her and smiles. “Are you going to join me willingly or do I have to sing sad love songs in the shower until you feel bad for me?” 

She snorts in a really unattractive way that always makes Theon burst into laughter too. She does get out of the bed though. She’s always loved taking showers with Theon. They never actually did anything sexual in them. They learned the hard way that shower sex wasn’t what the books and movies made it out to be. She still has the tiny scar on her leg from the one time they did try it. So now the most sensual thing they did was wash each other’s hair. Somehow that was even better though. 

“I was thinking pizza for dinner,” she says once they’re under the warm water. “I don’t want to cook tonight.” 

“Okay,” he says as he lathers up shampoo and runs it over Sansa’s hair. “I don’t want your disgusting pineapples on mine though.” 

“They add some sweetness!” 

“Pizza isn’t supposed to be sweet, Sans, how many times do I have to tell you that?” She pouts but forgets anything she was going to say as he begins to run his fingers through Sansa’s hair to wash it properly. She’s always loved this feeling. “We can get a large and get different halves, sound good?” 

She nods and hums in agreement. 

.

.

.

Much later they’re in bed together, wrapped up in each other with blissful looks on their faces. 

“I love when you wear my clothes,” Theon says as he runs his hands over the oversized shirt Sansa is currently wearing. “It’s cute.” 

“I like when you wear my clothes,” she tells him and he groans. 

“That was one time and you said you’d stop making fun of me for it! You’re mean to me.” 

“I am not.” 

“No,” he agrees with a sigh. “You’re not.” 

They’re quiet for a little while after that. Theon continues to trace her body with his fingers and her eyes flutter shut at the soothing touch. It’s not awkward being quiet like this around him. It’s a comfortable kind of silence that can only come after being with someone for so long. She wouldn’t trade this feeling of comfort with him for anything in the world. 

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” He asks after a while. 

“No,” she answers truthfully. There had been a time when if you had told her that she’d be married to Theon Greyjoy and so in love with him that it consumed her sometimes, she would have laughed in your face. Now though? “But there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

“You’re so damn corny,” Theon laughs. 

“Maybe, but you love it.” 

“But I love it.” 

And so does she.


End file.
